


Morning routine

by MorganaLS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prison, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: How about some morning sex in the prison's showers? 😉
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Morning routine




End file.
